Neuroscience training at Rochester is broad and multidisciplinary and spans resources across departments and centers throughout the University. The Neuroscience Cluster, one of a number of graduate clusters within the University of Rochester's Graduate Education in Biomedical Sciences, Is the vehicle for recruitment of students into their first year of Neuroscience graduate training. In their 2"" year, students choose a specific PhD program, most typically the Interdepartmental Program Graduate Program in Neuroscience or Neurobiology &Anatomy. This Training Program, Initiated In 2000, is proposed to continue the support of academically well-prepared graduate students in their first two years of neuroscience training, all of whom are destined to matriculate a Ph.D. In Neuro-science. Trainees have a set of required courses, journal clubs, rotations and presentations that accompany specialized coursework in an area of concentration. The Training Program is expanded and updated to include additional departments and research Intensive centers and has a diverse set of governing and operating committees to insure long-term structure and flexibility required of a dynamic scientific and educational enterprise. The Training Program encompasses the full spectrum of neurosciences, providing training opportunities in molecular, cellular, behavioral and systems. Particularly important to the vitality and future success of the Training Program is recruitment of many new faculties in the neurosciences. These new faculty further strengthen our goal to provide training opportunities across disciplines ranging from molecular to system and behavioral neurosciences. A principle of the training environment Is Interdisciplinary approaches to problem solving;thus allowing students to study a problem at multiple levels. The Training Program'support requested herein will be used exclusively for broad and basic support of students in first two years of graduate study. Following commitment to a dissertation laboratory, students will be supported by either an investigator's Individual grant or a specialized training grant. The continuity of training objectives established by this Training Program occurs throughout the student's tenure Irrespective of the mechanism of his or her support. RELEVANCE (See instructions): There Is a general societal need for scientists working on both basic science and translational aspects of neurological disease. The Training Program at the University of Rochester equips future neuroscientists with a rigorous research experience, allowing them to pursue careers that fill important position in academic medicine and translate research discoveries to health improvement.